Curse And Fate
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Oneshoot: Takdir kita terima, kemudian rubahlah dengan tekad kita. Memory masa lalu akan mendorong tekadmu sekaligus menyakitimu. Kutukkan yang membelenggu, tragedi yang terulang, Patahkanlah dengan perdamaian. Dedicated for SasuNaru Day. Happy SasuNaru Day


**Title : Curse And Fate**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance / Supernatural**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru & IndraNaruko**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi/Boys Love, Typos, Crack Pair (IndraNaruko), etc.**

**.**

**Prompt : Reincarnation**

**.**

**Event : Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014 by Sasuke & Naruto Shrine Facebook **

**Page.**

**.**

**A.N : Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day yang ke-6. **

**. **

**Special Message (?) :** Kemarin Nari-chan habis ngintip fic SasuNaru yang kolom reviewnya

diserbu Hinata Haters dan Lovers. ^^ Buat yang review fic kemarin aja ya,

mohon pecinta SasuNaru agar tidak menjudge karakter ketika di kolom

review. Cukup nilai plot ficnya, jangan menjudge karakter animenya.

Nanti fandom kita dikira aneh-aneh dan Author kita bisa berkurang. T^T

buat Hinata lovers, kalau terdapat warning yang jelas, mohon tinggalkan

kolom review kalau tidak suka, jangan menjadikan kolom review sebagai

fanwar. Karena mengabaikan warning sama saja melalaikan tata krama

antar fandom.

.

.

.

" **Don't like? Don't read~"**

.

.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Dewi malam. Terdengar desas-desus dari warga desa bahwa setiap malam ada seorang wanita cantik, memakai kimono berwarna Biru malam, tubuhnya bercahaya bagaikan bulan, dan juga memainkan alunan seruling dengan merdu. Dewi itu memainkan seruling untuk memberikan berkat kepada para penduduk dan melelapkan tidur mereka di malam hari. Beberapa menjerit ketakutan pertama berjumpa dengannya, namun kemudian menjadi nyaman bertemu dengannya. Masih menjadi misteri tentang membuktikan dewi itu.

Tapi…..rasa kekaguman penduduk berubah ketika Kyuubi No Kitsune muncul dan mengamuk di desa. Semenjak penyerangan itu, mereka menghujat sang dewi malam, mereka diserang ketakutan, terror Manusia dan Hewan yang tewas tiba-tiba dengan mengenaskan. Beberapa mayat dari hewan dan manusia tersebut terlihat kosong-melompong. Tak ada sayatan atau lubang di tubuh korban, tetapi semua organ, nyawa, darah di dalam tubuh, semuanya lenyap. Ketika terror itu masih merajalela, muncul klan Uchiha yang menguak misteri semuanya.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Pagi telah menampakkan diri, matahari menyirami bumi dengan sinarnya, para penduduk hanya berlalu-lalang untuk beraktivitas. Terlihat pemuda pirang yang sedang berlarian mengenakan seragamnya sambil menggigit roti di mulutnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menabrak warga sekitar dan membuat mereka jengkel karena melihatnya tak hati-hati.

Namikaze Naruto….seorang pemuda pemalas, pembuat onar, dan juga siswa dengan prestasi rendah. Naruto dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena silsilah keluarga Uzumaki milik ibunya yang menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi mereka semua. Tapi tenang, hanya beberapa teman yang mau berteman dengan, Naruto. Selebihnya, mereka kebanyakan menjaga jarak. Namun Naruto terlihat tidak menyerah untuk membuat keberadaannya diakui oleh teman-temannya.

Jam istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Para siswa hanya berbondong-bondong untuk keluar dari kelas untuk makan atau membeli makanan di kantin. Naruto yang senang berbuat ulah, menyeret meja beserta tempat duduknya keluar kelas dan begitu di luar kelas, Naruto memakan bekalnya dengan tidak sopan sambil menyalakan musik dengan keras.

"Yo, Ittadakimasu, minna!" Sapa Naruto lalu memakan bekalnya dan masih menyalakan musik dengan keras. Para murid yang melihat itu hanya berbisik, tak jarang mengejek kelakuan Naruto ini. Namun bagi Naruto tak masalah daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali. Lewatlah seorang siswi berambut pirang lurus bernama, Shion. Siswi yang terkenal glamour dan arogan. Shion merupakan anak seorang Miko atau tabib terkenal di, Konoha. Heran memang menemukan hal kuno pada diri Shion namun itu budaya dan kemampuan keluarganya turun-temurun. Seorang Miko pada dasarnya adalah kemampuan milik Klan Senju, namun keluarga Shion merupakan bagian dari klan Senju.

"Ohayou, Shion-himeeeee. Rambutmu lebih menyilaukan dariku, ttebayo~" Sapa Naruto dengan nada riang dan volume suara yang keras. Maksud hati Naruto ingin memuji rambut indah Shion, apa daya, Naruto yang bodoh malah menyinggungnya.

_Twitch…._

Perempatan muncul di dahi Shion.

"Apa katamu huh, rubah? Kau tidak suka dengan rambutku? Tutup mulutmu dan enyah dariku!"

"Ja-jahat sekali, ttebayo~ aku tidak bermak—" Belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara, perkataannya telah dipotong oleh Shion.

"Enyah dari sini atau aku yang pergi!" Bentak Shion lagi. Shion memang tidak tertarik untuk mendekat atau berbuat hal buruk pada Naruto, tapi perkataan Naruto yang tadi telah menyindirnya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang pergi, ttebayo~" Jawab Naruto pelan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Shion. Murid-murid di sekitar mereka hanya bisa berbisik menyaksikan mereka berdua dan beberapa ada yang mengejek Naruto seperti biasanya. Sebetulnya Shion tidak nyaman membentaknya tapi memang moodnya telah di perburuk oleh, Naruto.

.

.

.

**Normal POV End**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Aku memakan bekalku dengan diam dan perlahan. Hah…. Sendirian memang tidak enak tapi sedari kecil aku dilarang untuk mempunyai kebencian yang besar, tapi ini akibatnya, aku jadi sering bersedih. Aku tak bisa membenci orang yang berbuat buruk padaku seperti mereka. Tapi manfaatnya aku jadi lebih mudah menghilangkan kebencian di hatiku. Tapi aku bingung mengapa keluargaku melarangku mempunyai kebencian? Gah….hari yang buruk. Teman dekatku Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru sedang tidak ada. InoShikaChou sedang melakukan bisnis klannya karena klan mereka bertiga bersahabat dan mereka tak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Kiba? Anak bodoh itu konyol. Absen karena kesiangan, tch. Eh? Aku lupa kalau ada Shino dan Sasu Teme yang hadir hari ini. Tapi aku tak melihat mereka menghampiriku. Mungkin Shino sibuk dengan serangga dan Sasuke tidak jelas kemana.

"Huh, masa bodoh." Ucapku pelan sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Apanya yang bodoh, Dobe?" Tiba-tiba suara Baritone terdengar di dekat telingaku. Spontan tubuhku terlonjak kaget karena Teme yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Teme, kau membuatku kaget, ttebayo!"

"Salah sendiri, kau sungguh, Dobe~"

"Gezzz….." Desisku jengkel pada Teme.

.

'_Naruko…..'_

.

'_Indra….'_

.

.

.

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

'_Naruko…..'_

.

'_Indra…'_

.

_Deg….._

.

Jantung Naruto dan Sasuke berdetak secara bersamaan seketika. Bukan detak seperti perasaan kaget atau semacamnya. Ini adalah detakkan memori, ledakkan perasaan dalam efek kecil, detak asing yang sangat dikenal.

'Naruko? Siapa itu Naruko, ttebayo?' Pikir Naruto yang terdiam setelah hatinya secara samar merasakan dan mendengar seseorang memanggil Nama, Naruko. Namun Naruto tau dan terasa bahwa Nama tersebut ditujukan kepadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Tidak hanya Naruto, pikiran Sasuke sama seperti Naruto, bahkan lebih-. Sasuke merasa ada keberadaan asing di dekatnya.

'Indra? Untuk apa aku mendengar nama leluhur klan Uchiha? Hawa ini—dimana? Tak ada iblis disini—' Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berpikir keras ketika mendengar nama aneh tadi. Mereka yang tidak sadar sama-sama melamun, tersadarkan oleh hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka.

"Ah, maaf, aku tadi melamun, ttebayo~" Ucap Naruto pertama kali untuk membuka suasana.

"Hn…." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat seperti biasanya.

"Gezzzz….jangan Cuma dua huruf laknat itu, Teme."

"Kau yang berhenti berekspresi seperti itu, Dobe~" Kata Sasuke sembari mencubit pipi cubby Naruto dengan gemas.

"Itte yo, Teme. Pergi sana hush~ hush~" Usir Naruto dan melepaskan paksa cubitan Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah," Kata Sasuke lalu bersiap akan beranjak pergi.

_Grep…._

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan pergi—semuanya sedang absen, ttebayo~ temani aku—" Ucap Naruto pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya malu. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali duduk di samping, Naruto.

"Dasar, Dobe….." Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Mereka pun berbincang seperti biasa, bercanda, saling ejek, saling ribut, itulah kelakuan dua bocah ini.

Jam sudah meunjukkan waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Semua murid keluar secara serempak untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto yang sedang malas untuk pulang memilih untuk latihan bermain basket saja. Bermain basket menyenangkan baginya yang tergolong hyperaktif. Ya, tapi Naruto hanya bisa bermain sendiri kalau tidak bersama beberapa teman dekat Naruto saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena memang Naruto tidak begitu disukai oleh warga sekolahnya dan desas-desus klannya itu. Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan basket KHS, meniup udara sore yang berhembus segar.

"Hah….tenangnya jika seperti ini." Desah Naruto tenang menikmati langit sore.

_Srek…._

Ada pergerakan dari semak-semak. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat kearah semak-semak.

"Oe, kalau kau kucing, tikus, gajah, jerapah, atau badak, jangan mengganggu latihanku, ttebayo~ ini seperti scene drama dimana ada kucing hitam melompat ke wajahku ketika aku latihan Basket." Ucap Naruto tidak jelas. Jika rumput bergoyang dan pohon-pohon yang berdiri ini hidup, mereka pasti sudah sweatdrop(?)

Karena tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Naruto memulai latihannya. Naruto benar-benar latihan dengan lincah. Dribblenya lihai dan cara dia melompat untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring terlihat tinggi dan atletis. Terungkap sudah bahwa Naruto lemah di bidang mata pelajaran tetapi lihai di bidang olahraga. Naruto pun duduk sembari mengambil nafas karena sudah banyak bergerak.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba karena ada sebuah pisau terlempar kearahnya. Pisau itu hanya menggores pipinya dan mengakibatkan setetes darah keluar melalui pipinya.

"Oe, keluar. Kau membullyku tak apa, tapi jangan rugikan dirimu sendiri dengan tindakan kriminal seperti ini, ttebayo~" Ucap Naruto kepada pelaku pelempar pisau yang belum keluar. Naruto mencabut pisau yang hendak mengenainya tadi. Seketika muncullah pria berwajah putih seputih porselen dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau—siapa kau, dattebayo? " Tanya Naruto pada pria yang baru saja menyerangnya.

"Aku, Sai. Aku akan membawamu pada tuanku untuk kebangkitan, Kurama-sama." Jawab Sai masih setia dengan senyum palsunya. Naruto yang mendengar nama Kurama hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan, Sai. Naruto memasang wajah masam dan melihat kearah, Sai.

"Aku tak menyangka penjahat sepertimu adalah Otaku, dattebayo~ kebangkitan? Hah lucu. Seperti Anime tontonanku, ehehehe…." Balas Naruto dengan cengar-cengir seperti biasanya. Sai yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya mendengus pelan dan memasang wajah stoic tanpa senyumnya.

"Pantas kau dijauhi. Kau aneh dan konyol." Ledek Sai sarkastik mendengar lelucon, Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu, dattebayo~ Hiatttt…." Naruto yang emosi, menyerang Sai dengan pisau yang digenggamnya. Naruto mau menyabetkan pisaunya kearah Sai namun ditahan olehnya. Tetapi pertahanan Sai melemah karena tenaga dari klan Uzumaki benar-benar kuat.

"Ho, sepertinya isu tentang klan Uzumaki yang mempunyai tenaga dan kehidupan yang kuat itu benar." Ucap Sai lalu melompat mundur bersamaan dangan Naruto yang menggoresnya lalu melompat mundur juga. Sai melompat mundur karena tidak kuat menahan tenaga dari bocah Uzumaki di depannya ini. Alhasil lengan Sai tergores oleh pisau yang Naruto pegang.

"Hm, tak akan kubiarkan kau bergerak leluasa setelah ini." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya lagi.

Sai kemudian berlari dengan gesit mengitari Naruto dan melemparkan pisau kearah Naruto dengan lincah dan cepat. Naruto yang bingung dan lemah dalam kecepatan menjadi lumpuh.

_Crash…._

Pisau itu menggores pipi Naruto lagi.

_Crash…._

Kini kedua lengan Naruto yang tergores.

_Crash….._

Serangan terakhir Sai menyayat punggung Naruto dengan pisau hingga Naruto ambruk hampir pingsan.

"Menurutlah, Uzumaki." Ucap Sai memandang ke tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak dan Naruto yang masih sadar tanpa bisa bergerak.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mematok lengan Sai dari belakang dan seketika Sai kesakitan dan roboh di saat itu juga.

"Itu bisa melumpuhkan syarafmu untuk sementara." Ternyata yang menolong Naruto adalah, Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo ini berasal dari klan Hyuuga dengan teknik beladirinya yang bisa melumpuhkan syaraf.

"A-arigatou, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lega. Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"T-tak apa. Naruto-kun kan temanku." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar kata teman dari mulut Hinata merasa terharu dan senang. gadis yang selama ini terlihat pemalu ternyata menganggapnya teman.

"Aku terharu, Hinata. Kau telah menganggapku teman, huaaaa…." Jawab Naruto dramatis dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Awas Hi—"

_Crash…._

"Nata…." Naruto begitu shock dengan pemandangan di depannya. Perut Hinata tertembus Katana milik, Sai.

"Uhuk—" Hinata terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dan tubuhnya roboh.

"Gadis bodoh. Lupa bahwa efeknya sementara dan membuatku leluasa menyerangnya" Seketika mata Naruto membulat dan pandangannya menjadi kosong.

"Mari kita menghadap tuanku." Sai memasukkan Katananya dan memberi laporan bahwa ia akan membawa Naruto ke hadapannya.

"Na-ruto-kun. Khhh….uhuk— Da- Daisuki—" Ucap Hinata pelan dan akhirnya matanya menutup.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hatinya kalut, ia mendengar kata-kata Hinata, tetapi pandangannya kosong.

'Kenapa….?' Tak masalah jika aku disakiti. Tapi….kebencian ini berkembang ketika temanku tersakiti.' Batin Naruto yang shock dan kalut dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

'Matilah…..' Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sai dengan kebencian.

'Matilah…..' Batin Naruto lagi.

'**HAHAHAHAH- Gaki…..terimakasih telah mendorongku keluar, grrrrr…..' **Terderngar suara asing dalam tubuh, Naruto.

_Bwoooossshhh….._

Kepulan Asap tebal keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Seketika langit berubah menjadi mendung seolah langit mengetahui siapa yang berdiri dibawah mereka. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan aura gelap berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Naruto.

"Hm….akan kubereskan dengan teknik pedangku." Ucap Sai mengasah katananya.

"**JANGAN SESUMBAR, SAMPAH!" **Naruto yang dalam gelagat yang berbeda menyerang Sai dengan brutal hingga Sai terjatuh. Naruto menindih tubuh Sai dan mencekiknya. Ketika Naruto akan membunuh Sai, Sasuke dan Shion tiba-tiba muncul dari arah berlawanan menuju tempat, Naruto.

"Shion, kau merasakannya….?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Shion berada di lapangan basket juga. Shion pun mengangguk,

"Aku merasakan hawa iblis disini. Kami yang para Tabib masih mempunyai kekuatan supernatural." Jelas Shion pada Sasuke.

"Seperti dugaanku." Balas, Sasuke. Mereka berdua juga kaget melihat Hinata yang terkapar dengan darah. Setahu mereka, beladiri klan Hyuuga begitu hebat.

"Shion, kau obati, Hinata. Biar aku yang urus, Naruto." Aba-aba Sasuke dan Shion pun mengangguk menyetujui lalu mereka bergerak. Shion menghampiri Hinata dan mengambil dua kertas Mantra dan bunga Sakura. Shion menggigit jari tangannya lalu menempelkan bunga Sakura ke jarinya yang berdarah dan menempelkannya pada kertas mantra berwarna biru. Lalu di kertas mantra yang satu lagi berwarnah putih, Shion menuliskan darahnya pada kertas berwarna putih dengan tulisan kanji bulan. Shion pun berdoa lalu muncullah cahaya berwarna emerald yang mengitari tubuh Hinata. Luka yang semula lebar menjadi menutup dan kembali ke daging semula namun Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah…." Desah Shion lega.

Sasuke melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Sai. Naruto mencekik Sai lalu Naruto menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sai.

'Sialan, disaat seperti ini berciuman. Apa yang ada di pikirannya?' Pikir Sasuke emosi dan seketika itu ia tidak berniat membantu Sai dari serangan, Naruto. ( Dasar, Uchiha…. =_= )

Tapi perkiraan Sasuke salah. Naruto menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sai, terlihat Naruto seperti menyedot sesuatu. Sai terlihat seperti kejang-kejang memberikan reaksi terhadap apa yang Naruto lakukan. Seketika itu juga tubuh Sai perlahan menyusut menjadi rata seperti tidak ada organ di dalam tubuhnya. Lalu Naruto meludahi Sai dan seketika itu juga tubuh Sai lenyap. Sasuke yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

'Dia menyedot semua organ dan nyawanya. Mengerikan—' Batin Sasuke melihat tindakan, Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengusap mulutnya yang terkena darah dan menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu menyeringai.

"**Giliranmu…..Aku sudah lapar~ menyerang manusia kuat akan menyegarkan kekuatanku yang tertekan~ "** Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara berat seperti bukan milik Naruto lalu bersiap menyerang, Sasuke.

"Cih, menyusahkan saja." Umpat Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas mantra berwarna putih dan menggigit jarinya. Lalu Sasuke menuliskan kanji harimau pada kertas mantra tersebut. Seketika itu muncullah banyak pisau, lalu Sasuke mengambil batu dan satu kertas mantra lagi. Sasuke menuliskan darahnya pada kertas mantra berupa kanji api. Sasuke mengambil batu dan kertas mantra dengan kanji api tersebut lalu dibungkuskan ke batu tersebut dan memasukkan itu kedalam mulutnya.

'Harus terkena ludah agar bisa menekan kekuatan roh jahatnya.' Batin, Sasuke.

"Mari kita mulai ciuman kita, Dobe~ ini hukumanmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto yang sedang dikelilingi aura jahat segera memasang tampang jijik.

"**Untuk seorang keturunan klan terkutuk yang kuat, kau menjijikkan, Uchiha."** Hina Naruto dan itu tak berefek pada, Sasuke,

"Kau yang menggelikan mengambil alih tubuh, Narutoku." Balas Sasuke sarkastik dan Sasuke pun maju menyerang, Naruto. Naruto yang diserang berhasil menumbangkan Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya dan Sasuke dibawah. Naruto hendak mencakar Sasuke, tetapi tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba seperti melemah.

"**A-apa—"** Naruto suhunya berubah menjadi tinggi dan tenaganya berkurang.

"Teknik seorang Miko, tabib yang terkenal. Aku telah mengurangi energi, memanipulasi suhu, dan mengurangi proteinmu sehingga konsentrasimu berkurang dan tubuhmu melemas."

"**Khhhh….Aku kira seorang Miko hanya bisa mengobati."**

"Kami menguasai bidang kesehatan. Kami bisa saja memanipulasi anatomi dan daya tahan tubuh siapa pun itu."

"**Sialan….."** Naruto masih mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk menyerang, Sasuke. Kini Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya pada Naruto sehingga Naruto mundur dan kini Sasuke yang berada diatas.

Sasuke ingin memasukkan mantra ini dalam mulut Naruto tapi pertahanan Naruto masih kuat.

'Makhluk seperti apa ini? Tenaganya luar biasa.' Batin Sasuke sempat kerepotan. Sasuke yang emosi mengambil pisau-pisau yang telah disummonnya. Dengan tenaga lebih dan gesit, Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya dan menusukkan pisaunya pada tangan, Naruto.

"**Uakhhhhhh…."** Jerit Naruto kesakitan. Tidak cukup tangan, kaki Naruto kini yang mengganggu pertahanan, Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil dua pisau lalu melemparkannya keatas dan jatuh menancap tepat pada kedua kaki Naruto.

"**Argggghhhh….apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?"** Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena pisau, Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe, Karena menyiksamu, tapi aku akan menyingkirkan dia secepatnya."

Karena sudah leluasa, Sasuke kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

"**Kau bodoh atau apa mendekati bibirku? kuhisap habis nyawamu."** Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan. Sasuke tau ini beresiko, tapi ini demi menekan kekuatan, Naruto. Uchiha yang merupakan klan pembasmi iblis yang terkenal kuat dan disegani tak akan kalah oleh makhluk sialan yang bahkan hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh, Naruto.

"Ukhhh…." Sasuke merintih karena merasa kehidupannya terhisap sebagian. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dan mendorong lidahnya memasuki bibir Naruto dan memasukkan kertas mantranya. Setelah memasukkannya, Sasuke masih belum melepasnya. Sasuke melumatnya pelan sekilas, lalu menggigit kecil bibir Naruto, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, kemudian melepasnya.

"Ciuman mematikan dan nikmat, Naruto—Hah…hah….sial, sebagian kehidupanku terhisap." Ucap Sasuke terengah engah. Kemudian sinar emerald itu mengitari tubuh, Sasuke. Ya, Shion yang mengobati, Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Shion."

"Douitamashite, Uchiha. Tak kusangka ada musuh ekstrim hari ini."

"**UAAAAARGGGHHH….Sialan kauuu! Kekuatanku tertekan arghhhh!" **Erang Naruto kesakitan lalu aura gelap disekitarnya menghilang dan Naruto pun pingsan.

"Shion, kau obati, Naruto. Soal kejadian ini, jangan katakan pada siapapun." Shion mengangguk lalu mengobati Naruto yang pingsan.

"Tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku."

"Hn, baiklah."

.

.

.

**Normal POV End**

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Selama lima hari pula Naruto tidak bangun dari pingsannya. Ketika aku bertanya perihal Naruto yang berubah menjadi aneh, Ayah hanya bilang itu menyangkut generasi leluhurku, Uchiha Indra. Ayah tak mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada, Naruto.

Ayah juga tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa tentang aku yang mendengar seseorang menyebut nama, Indra. Malah ayah berkata aneh. Ayah bilang ia tidak ingin menolak Uzumaki lagi. Memang sudah terkenal bahwa klan Uchiha terlihat tidak akur dengan klan Uzumaki, tapi aku tertap berteman dengan Dobe meski klan kami tidak akur. Semenjak hari itu juga Ayah menghubungi keluarga Namikaze untuk menyuruhku berkerja menjaga Naruto. Bagiku tak masalah karena aku bisa lebih banyak waktu dengan, Dobe. Tapi aku merasa hal besar akan terjadi.

Selama sebulan pula aku bekerja pada keluarga Namikaze sebagai pembasmi iblis keturunan klan Uchiha. Mencegah kekuatan mengerikan Naruto keluar dan mengambil korban. Tapi tidak ada kejanggalan satupun pada, Naruto. Tsunade dan Jiraiya-sama bilang agar Naruto menahan kebenciannya. Apa itu berhubungan dengan kekuatan mengerikan, Naruto? Hinata juga sudah kembali pulih dan hebatnya, sekolah melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Lagi….aku berlari berkeliling mencari Naruto. si Dobe itu berulah lagi. Gah, aku heran sebarapa banyak tenaga yang dipunyai si Dobe itu. Suka sekali berbuat onar tidak jelas. Sudah tau banyak yang menghindarinya, masih saja nekat untuk mencari banyak teman. Benar-benar si Dobe itu. Tch, kalau tidak harus menjaga Kyuubinya itu berulah lagi, aku pasti akan lebih tenang.

"Sepertinya kali ini dia mengincar, Haruno. Benar-benar si Naruto itu!" Bisik-bisik beberapa murid yang menggosipkan Naruto seperti biasa. Aku mendadak menghentikan langkahku. Aku melihat Naruto berdiri di pohon di tengah lapangan dengan membawa speaker pengeras.

"Sakura-chaaaaannnn….DAISUKIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Dobe dengan speaker pengeras hingga aku menutup telingaku. Naruto pun turun dari pohon setelah berteriak-teriak. Sakura terlihat memarahinya dan memukul kepalanya lalu pergi.

"Dasar, Dobe! Ayo kembali ke kelas." Aku menariknya dan menyeret Naruto pergi ke kelas. Mengesalkan….apa dia tidak peka siapa yang menyukai dirinya? Efek dia kurang mendapatkan cinta dari teman atau seseorang, dia menjadi benar-benar polos dan menyebalkan.

"Apa? Pergi sana! Kau bukan pengasuhku, ttebayo~" Naruto melawan dan menarik kerah bajuku. Aku hanya mendecih dan melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada kerah bajuku.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sekali-kali berhentilah menjadi polos dan pahami sekitarmu." Ucapku menyindirnya karena kepolosan dan ketidak-pekaannya itu. Apa bagusnya Haruno itu yang sempat menjadi fangirlku dan berteriak menulikan telingaku.

"Kau bicara apa aku tidak tau, urusi urusanmu sendiri, ttebayo~" Balasnya Sarkastik. Perempatan mulai muncul di dahiku. Karena jengkel aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"OI, TEME! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BUKAN HOMO! GAH….UCHIHA SIALAN. OI….KAU MEMBUAT MALU!" Umpat Naruto yang meronta namun aku hanya tersenyum mengejek dan tidak berefek dengan pemberontakannya. Dobe ini makhluk apa? Tenaganya kuat tetapi di situasi seperti ini dia bersifat seperti wanita, khukhukhu…..terlihat manis~

"Berisik!" Ucapku singkat lalu membawanya ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kami melewati pelajaran hari ini dengan lancar hingga pulang. Seperti biasa aku mengantar pulang Naruto hingga ke rumahnya. Naruto memang terlihat tidak suka dan berkali-kali protes dengan sistem penjagaanku padanya tetapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Ini demi keamanannya.

.

"_Kalau kau berdekatan dengan Uzumaki itu sama saja kau mengutuk leluhur klan, Uchiha"_

_._

"_Tapi, Tou-san. Beri aku alasan—"_

_._

"_Tutup mulut dan lakukan perintahku!"_

.

Kh, di saat seperti ini malah mengingat masa lalu. Aku senang sekarang Tou-san tidak menolak keberadaan darah Uzumaki lagi. Namun semua ini masih misteri. Aku membalikkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dengan gelisah. Entah berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku. Aku merasa suhu terasa tidak beraturan entah lebih panas atau lebih dingin, hawa terasa lebih suram dari biasanya, angin berhembus kencang. Pesan alam macam apa ini?

_Drrrttt….._

Aku merasakan ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil ponselku untuk melihat siapa yang menelfon dan ternyata itu, Tsunade-sama.

"Moshi-moshi, Tsunade-sama. Ada apa?"

'Untuk apa kau bertemu Naruto malam-malam begini di tempat lain. Kau bisa mampir kemari, Uchiha.' Jawab Tsunade-sama dari ponselku. Hah? Sejak kapan aku mengajak Dobe keluar?

"Saya tidak pernah mengajak Naruto keluar, Tsunade-sama. Saya lebih baik menemuinya di kediaman, Namikaze." Jawabku menjelaskan pada, Tsunade-sama.

"Tapi anak itu berkata dia disuruh menemuimu di sekolah. Jiraiya tadi ingin mengajak Naruto bicara perihal Kyuubi miliknya tapi untung saja masih belum kembali." Jelas Tsunade-sama padaku. Seketika diriku menegang merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Masaka….aku akan menyusul Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Ini berbahaya—"

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku akan menyusul ke sekolah." Jawab Tsunade-sama dengan nada panik juga. Aku mengambil jaketku dan pergi untuk mencari, Naruto. Ketika sudah berada di luar rumah, ada petir dan angin kencang. Firasatku lebih tidak enak lagi setelah melihat cuaca. Dengan lincah tanganku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Ayahku dan Itachi untuk membantuku menangani, Naruto. Aku juga menelfon Shion untuk membantuku karena kemampuannya dibutuhkan saat ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa jika Kyuubi Naruto akan muncul. Segera aku kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengambil tombak leluhurku milik Uchiha Indra. Aku tidak perduli jika pemikiranku salah, yang terpenting aku akan mencegah hal buruk terjadi.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat hijau dengan banyak tumbuhan di sekitarnya, dan halamannya pun luas dan sejuk. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari untuk mencari, Sasuke.

"Aneh. Lebih baik aku pulang kalau dia tak ada, ttebayo~" Naruto baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi namun muncul banyak orang asing di sekitar, Naruto.

"Si-siapa kalian?" Naruto bertanya namun tidak ada yang menjawab. akhirnya ada seseorang yang keluar dan muncul di hadapan, Naruto. Orang itu memakai penutup mata di sebelah matanya.

"A-apa? Kepala sekolah? Sedang apa kau disini, Pak tua?" Mendengar nada suara Naruto yang kurang sopan kepada Danzo selaku kepala sekolah, Danzo memilih tenang.

"Aku bertujuan untuk mengambil alih dunia ini. Dunia sampah dimana aku ingin mengatur semuanya. Dunia dimana semua orang tidak bisa membantah perintahku dan aku membutuhkan Kyuubi untuk itu." Jelas Danzo pada, Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kau ingin menggunakan Kyuubi untuk membuat kerajaan skala besar dan mengendalikan mereka? Jangan bercanda! Manusia bukan boneka!"

"Ini semua karena dunia menyerangku. Orang tuaku dibantai, aku ingin menjadi sejarawan tetapi dipaksa menjadi Yakuza, mereka juga memanfaatkan kemampuanku terus-menerus. Karena aku menyukai sejarah, aku menyelidiki tentang Kyuubi, Naruko Hime, dan Uchiha Indra. Aku menemukan semua misterinya, lalu aku membangun sekolah ini untuk menemukanmu. Hebatnya keluargamu langsung percaya dengan sekolah yang menawarkan perlindungan padamu." Jelas Danzo menjelaskan tujuannya yang sebenarnya untuk memanfaatkan Kyuubi, Naruto.

"Aku ingin dunia ini terkendali dengan baik. Berikanlah kebencianmu padaku."

"Omong kosong! Pertama, aku sudah dilarang memendam kebencian sedari kecil. Kedua, Aku tidak mempunyai kebencian yang besar dan tidak akan pernah, ttebayo!" Tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu kami yang akan menarik keluar kebencianmu. Beruntung sekali kau bisa membunuh suruhanku, Sai. Kali ini tak akan bisa! Seret dia~" Perintah Danzo dan salah seorang anak buahnya menyeret seseorang yang sedang lemah tak berdaya. Betapa kagetnya Naruto bahwa ternyata itu adalah Kakeknya, Jiraiya.

"Lepaskan Jii-chan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Naruto hendak menerjang bodyguard Danzo namun ditahan oleh bodyguardnya yang lain.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kakekmu tadi menemuiku dan mengetahui rahasiaku. Dia bilang dia akan menyuruh klan Uchiha menyegel dan memusnahkan Kyuubi di kuil tua Nakano milik Uchiha, otomatis aku menyerangnya yang hendak menghentikan rencanaku." Jelas Danzo sambil melirik pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya terlihat memar, lusuh, dan berlumuran darah. Mereka mengikat Jiraiya terduduk di pohon.

"Ambil Gas dan Korek api." Perintah Danzo dan para Bodyguardnya melakukannya. Mata Naruto membulat.

.

'Tidak…..'

.

'Tidak….'

.

'Tidak….'

.

Batin Naruto mulai takut melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Naruto terus meronta agar bisa lepas namun kuncian Bodyguard Danzo begitu kuat.

"Hentikaaaaaannnnn…." Teriak Naruto membabi-buta dengan berhamburan air mata.

"Tidakkkk….cukuplah Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Jangan Jii-chan….hentikannnnnn….aaaaa….kumohon, hiks….keparat!" Danzo dan yang lainnya tidak membalas dan hanya menyiramkan gas itu pada Jiraiya.

"Na-ru-to. Maaf—maafkan, Kakekmu. Tol-long akhiri kutukkan Uchi-ha dan—Uzuma-ki—" Kata Jiraiya terbata berusaha untuk berbicara. Naruto hanya menatap horror tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud, kakeknya.

_Bwossshhhh…._

Korek api itu dilemparkan ke Jiraiya dan seketika api itu menyulut ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membakar pohon itu juga.

"Arrrggggggghhhhhhhhh…berjanjilah, Narutooooooo…..akhiri tragedi iniiiiii….." Jerit Jiraiya menyampaikan pesan pada Naruto sembari mengerang kesakitan. Api itu pun membakar tubuh Jiraiya hingga hangus menjadi abu.

"KAKEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…ARGGGHHHH…..Jangannnn….tidak….Kakekkkkk" Jerit Naruto dengan keras menahan rasa sedih ditinggal seorang, Kakeknya. Mata Naruto menatap Nanar pada pohon yang sudah hangus beserta jasad, Kakeknya. Naruto menggeram marah dan mengutuk Danzo yang telah merencanakan semuanya.

'Dijauhi teman tak apa…..'

'Kesepian pun tak apa…..'

'Disakiti tak apa…..'

'Tapi jangan menyakiti orang yang kusayangi…..'

'Cukup ambil Ibuku….'

'Cukup hanya ambil Ayahku….'

'Jangan mengambil berlebih, Tuhan….'

'Bayarlah kematian Kakekku….'

'Matilah….'

'Membusuklah di dalam perutku…..'

"**Hatimu adalah kekuatanku, Gaki~ biarkan aku menyantap dan membereskan semuanya, kekekeke….setelah ini aku bebas!"**

_Boooooommmm…._

daerah di taman belakang sekolah seketika meledak mengeluarkan Aura jahat. Angin-angin berhembus menghancurkan bangunan di sekitar sekolah, Naruto. Kyuubi keluar secara sempurna membesarkan badannya setinggi pohon. Tubuh Naruto tidak sadarkan diri dan terangkat menempel pada Dahi Kyuubi karena Kyuubi masih terikat dengan tubuh, naruto. Bodyguard Danzo mencoba menyerang dengan kertas mantranya namun dengan hempasan ekor Kyuubi, semua tewas dan nyawa mereka terhisap oleh, Kyuubi.

"Kau memang menjijikkan karena memakan kehidupan manusia. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Kurama."

"**Jangan memerintah, tua Bangka. Kau itu makhluk menjijikkan yang bahkan aku saja tidak berselera menghisap habis kehidupanmu!"**

"Tak perlu banyak bicara. Akan kuakhiri ini." Danzo perlahan membuka perban pada matanya. Dari dalam perban itu terdapat kertas mantra special yang menempel pada matanya. Kertas mantra itu pun di lepas dan terbukalah mata Danzo. Ternyata mata itu adalah mata merah yang memiliki 3 titik tomoe. Lalu kemudian mata itu berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk yang baru.

"**Ma-mata itu….darimana kau mendapatkannya?"** Kyuubi kaget melihat bentuk sempurna dari mata, Danzo.

"Aku mengambil ini ketika aku membunuh, Uchiha Shisui. Klannya yang hebat dalam membasmi iblis, ditambah dengan teknik rahasianya. Aku mempelajari semuanya~ bahkan aku menyempurnakan, Mangekyo Sharingan. Menanam kertas mantra spesialnya selama 10 tahun di mataku, membuatku bisa menyempurnakannya" Jelas, Danzo. Kyuubi mulai mendecih melihat mata itu. Tidak mungkin bisa seseorang yang bukan Uchiha bisa menguasai mata itu dengan leluasa.

"Akan kutekan kekuatanmu untuk tunduk padaku!" Ucap Danzo kemudian mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingannya.

_Singggg….._

Seketika Kyuubi menjadi tunduk pada Danzo dan tak bisa melawan. Kyuubi berusaha berontak namun fisik dan jiwanya dibawah control, Danzo.

"**Kau sialan dan menjijikkan. Aku akan membunuhmu!"**

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Aku akan mengirimmu bersatu dengan bulan lalu aura kegelapanmu akan membungkus bumi ini dan dunia ini akan berada di bawah kendaliku." Danzo menjelaskan rincian rencana besarnya pada Kyuubi sembari mempersiapkan kertas Mantra khusus untuk Kyuubi dan mengirimkannya ke Bulan.

"**Tidak usah bergaya. Makhluk naïf sepertimu tidak paham menggunakan kekuatanku. Enyahlah dari bumi ini!"** Kyuubi yang tadinya tidak bisa bergerak, kini bergerak dengan gesit dan mencambukkan ekornya pada Danzo hingga tubuh itu hancur. Danzo yang terlambat mengetahui reaksi Kyuubi yang cepat, mati mengenaskan tanpa bisa melawan.

"**Dasar bodoh! Ingatlah derajatmu. Kau bukan, Uchiha. Kau tak bisa menggunakan efek Sharingan terlalu lama, tidak seperti klan Uchiha yang bisa bertahan sampai kapanpun. Bahkan aku yang haus memakan kehidupan manusia kuat saja tak sudi memakan jiwa kotormu itu, grrrr…."** Kyuubi menggeram tidak suka karena merasa dipermalukan oleh makhluk seperti, Danzo.

Terlambat….

Ketika semua sudah membuncah kacau, Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Shion, dan Tsunade baru datang ke lokasi, Naruto.

Mereka terperangah dengan semua yang terjadi. Kyuubi perlahan menciptakan angin puyuh yang menghancurkan banyak kota.

"Tou-san…." Gumam, Sasuke.

"Ini sudah fatal, Ototou." Balas, Itachi.

"Tapi, Nii-san. Bagaimana cara kita menyegel energi sebesar ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan leluhur kita." Jawab, Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan, Itachi.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyegelnya, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku pelan.

"Apa maksud, Tou-san? Tou-san tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Sekarang lihat—semuanya jadi kacau. Bisakah kalian memberitahuku? Aku tidak mau semua bertambah kacau—aku-" Itachi dan Fugaku hanya melirik, Sasuke.

"—Ingin menyelamatkan, Naruto. Aku tak mau kehilangannya—"

"Huft….." Desah Fugaku pelan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya seakurat yang kubisa." Lanjut Fugaku lagi.

"Cepat beritahu aku, tou-san—"

"Ini semua berawal ketika di Zaman leluhurmu, Uchiha Indra. Dahulu, ada sebutan Dewi malam untuk Uzumaki Naruko yang dicintai banyak orang. Tapi Kyuubi kemudian menyerang penduduk desa. Karena terlalu kuat, Naruko hanya bisa menekan kekuatan Kyuubi dengan tubuhnya. Tapi terkadang kekuatan Kyuubi muncul dan menyerang penduduk desa. Naruko yang dari awal memang sendirian, tak ada yang membantu menekan Kyuubi di sisinya. Hingga akhirnya leluhur kita Uchiha Indra muncul dan menemukan Uzumaki Naruko, sang dewi yang rapuh melawan Kyuubi sendirian." Fugaku menjelaskan kepada mereka semuanya.

"Lalu apa Indra-sama yang megatasinya?" Tanya, Shion.

"Ya, benar sekali. Hagoromo yang merupakan orang tua Indra, menyuruh membunuh Kyuubi beserta, Naruko, karena mereka diibaratkan satu paket. Namun ketika pergi hendak menumbangkan Naruko dan Kyuubi, Indra menemukan perbedaan antara Naruko dan Kyuubi dan ingin menyelamatkannya. Terlalu sering Indra membantu Naruko, lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi jatuh cinta. Indra sudah berjanji akan berjuang bersama Naruko dan menikahinya. Indra berhasil menarik Kyuubi keluar dari Naruko dan mengalahkan, Kyuuubi bersama, Naruko. Tetapi—"

"Tetapi apa?" Tanya, Sasuke. Tsunade yang sepertinya tau mengenai ini semua hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ini bagian yang paling tidak kusuka."

"Lanjutkan. Mereka perlu mengetahuinya demi menyelamatkan kita semua." Balas, Tsunade.

"Tetapi saat Kyuubi sudah mencapai batas dan hampir kalah, Kyuubi meludahi Indra dan Naruko. Masalah terbesarnya adalah, Ludah tersebut adalah kutukkan. Kyuubi mengutuk agar dirinya, Naruko, dan Indra selalu bereinkarnasi dan bertemu kembali, tentu saja termasuk kutukkan tragedi cinta Uzumaki dan Uchiha akan terulang dan terpisahkan lagi. Itu mampu menyiksa keturunan Indra dan Naruko."

"Ma-maksud Tou-san adalah aku?" Sasuke yang mulai mengerti, mencoba menebak apa yang diceritakan ayahnya.

"Tepat, Sasuke. Bukan hanya kau. Kami semua juga terkena. Kutukkan itu semakin terwujud ketika Klan Uchiha menentang pembasmi Iblis seperti Indra menikah dengan Dewi yang bersatu dengan Iblis meskipun Kyuubi sudah terkalahkan. Akhirnya Naruko memilih mundur dan akhirnya menikah dengan manusia lain dan lahirlah keturunan Uzumaki yang lain. Indra yang frustasi memikirkan kutukkan itu, membunuh dirinya sendiri. Naruko yang mengetahui Indra meninggal membunuh dirinya sendiri juga di makam Indra, ia mengikuti jejak Indra karena Naruko belum bisa melupakannya. Semenjak itu, Klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki menghindar untuk saling bertemu karena mereka tau kutukkan itu. Kyuubi juga terus bereinkarnasi dalam keturunan klan Uzumaki. Kyuubi bereinkarnasi dengan sendirinya dalam tubuh klan Uzumaki. Sebelum Naruto, Kushina, dan Mito menjadi wadah reinkarnasi Kyuubi juga."

"Lalu apa maksud Tou-san dengan bukan hanya, Ototou?" Kini Itachi yang bertanya.

"Nenek Naruto, Uzumaki Mito, sempat terlibat cinta dengan Kakekmu, Uchiha Madara. Karena kutukkan itu, masing-masing klan kami menentang. Tapi Kakekmu pergi terlebih dahulu bersama penyakitnya karena menderita dengan pertentangan kedua klan kita. Korban selanjutnya adalah aku dan Uzumaki Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Kami terpisahkan lagi, tetapi selalu—di akhir perpisahan kami, selalu ada yang meninggal. Kushina kemudian meninggal karena dia dan Minato yang terkena amukan Kyuubi yang sempat mengamuk sesaat."

"Kedengarannya mengerikan, Tou-san. Aku tau kenapa Tou-san mau berdamai dengan klan Uzumaki."

"Aku akui sulit melupakan, Kushina. Klan kami berusaha bermusuhan tapi selalu bertemu kembali dan tragedi ini terulang lagi. Dan Kyuubi selalu bereinkarnasi di dalam tubuh keturunan klan, Uzumaki."

"Pantas Naruto dijauhi. Isu itu ternyata benar." Shion merasa menyesal karena bersikap ketus pada, Naruto. Shion merasa terkejut dan takut mendengar kutukkan mengerikan Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

"Tapi sekarang, Klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha sudah berdamai. Satu-satunya penghalang yang menghalangiku menghancurkan kutukkan ini adalah, Kyuubi." Jelas, Sasuke.

"Kalian beruntung mendapatkan dua Miko disini." Jelas, Tsunade. Sasuke terkejut mendengar sebutan Miko pada diri, Tsunade. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Tsunade seorang tabib terkenal juga. Namun Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut. Ia harus mengalahkan Kyuubi dan merusak kutukkan dan Tragedi yang berulang ini.

"**Grrrr….kalian manusia jangan menghalangiku!"** Kyuubi menembakkan Bom Bijuunya dan seketika itu banyak bangunan dan jalanan yang hancur.

"Biarkan aku yang maju pertama kali. Sisanya kalian yang urus. Cucuku sedang menunggu makan malam." Ucap Tsunade memberi strategi.

"Setelah ini selamatkan cucuku dan bersatulah dengannya, Uchiha." Sasuke mengangguk menyanggupinya dengan sepenuh hati. Tentu saja bagi Uchiha merupakan suatu cahaya baginya untuk mendapatkan, Naruto.

Tsunade pun maju mengambil kertas mantra dan menggigit jarinya. Setelah menuliskan mantra yang sesuai dengan darahnya, Tsunade melipat kertasnya dan menggenggamnya lalu menghantam tanah hingga retak dan tangannya masuk kedalam tanah. Yang lain yang melihat itu hanya menatap horror dengan kekuatan, Tsunade.

"Aku akan menyerap energi kehidupanmu dengan skala besar. Aku membutuhkan energi alam untuk menyerapmu."

"**Sialan. Seorang Miko lagi!"** Kertas mantra Tsunade mulai bercahaya dan muncullah beberapa pohon yang batangnya menjalar membelit Kyuubi lalu menyerap energinya. Kyuubi mejadi melemah begitupun juga, Tsunade. Tsunade terngah-engah karena energinya terkuras habis untuk melakukan teknik skala besar.

"Kali ini giliranku. Setelah ini berhati-hatilah, Sasuke." Shion pun mengaba-aba, Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui, Shion.

"Tak salah aku memanggilmu." Ucap, Sasuke. Shion pun mengambil kertas mantranya yang sudah tertulis dengan darahnya dan melemparkannya menempel pada, Kyuubi. Seketika itu Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan.

'**Uaghhhhh…..Nafasku….Jantungku….."**

"Aku menghambat masuknya oksigen dalam pernafasanmu dan mengacaukan detak jantungmu." Ucap Shion tajam dengan nada pembunuh.

"**Khhhh…..jangan terlalu percaya diri, Nona."** Kyuubi menghempaskan ekornya sehingga Shion terlempar namun untung batang pohon Tsunade menangkapnya dan memberikan pengobatan medis pada Shion melalui batang pohon itu juga.

"Benar-benar teknik hebat." Gumam Sasuke melihat keahlian, Tsunade.

"Sekarang giliran kalian. Lumpuhkan dia!"

"Baik!" Seru mereka bertiga. Fugaku, Sasuke, dan Itachi maju menyerang, Kyuubi. Secara bersamaan mereka bertiga mengeluarkan kertas mantra untuk mengaktifkan Sharingan mereka. Mereka menyemburkan Api mereka sambil mengikat pergerakan Kyuubi dengan menekan kekuatan Kyuubi menggunakan Sharingan mereka.

"**Dari sekian musuh, aku membenci para, Uchiha!**" Ujar Kyuubi berusaha menahan serangan api mereka dengan kibasan ekornya meski badannya tak bisa bergerak karena Sharingan, Uchiha.

Kyuubi kembali menembakkan bom bijuunya secara brutal dan meruntuhkan bangunan sekitar, membuat konsentrasi para Uchiha terpecah. Seketika semua terjatuh. Sasuke yang sempat terhantam batu dari bangunan lain tak mau kalah. Ia memaksa bangun dan memaksa tubuhnya menerjang, Kyuubi.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto dan tak akan membiarkanmu memisahkan kami lagi!" Seru Sasuke lalu berhasil naik ke dahi Kyuubi. Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Naruto dari dahi Kyuubi namun sulit. Sasuke punya keuntungan karena Kyuubi lebih tenang setelah serangan kombinasi tadi.

"Hufffttt….konsentrasi, Sasuke." Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan kertas mantra berwarna merah.

"Ini saatnya menyempurnakan mata ini. Aku sudah berlatih mempersiapkannya." Pandangan Sasuke menajam dan serius. Ia menuliskan berbagai mantra di kertas merah itu. Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas mantra lagi untuk memunculkan tombak Amaterasu milik Dewa Matahari. Sasuke berkonstentrasi sedikit lama dan akhirnya Mangekyo Sharingan pun sempurna. Fugaku dan Itachi terkejut dengan kemampuan, Sasuke.

"Seperti, Uchiha Indra." Gumam, Fugaku.

"Benar sekali, Tou-san. Kita serahkan semuanya pada, Sasuke." Balas, Itachi.

Sasuke pun menancapkan tombak tersebut pada Dahi, Kyuubi. Kyuubi meronta seketika dan mengamuk lagi. Merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Kyuubi, Sasuke dengan segera menarik Naruto terlepas Dari, Kyuubi. Semua orang yang melihat kearah Sasuke ketika Sasuke menarik, Naruto, mereka semua melihat bayangan Indra dan Naruko muncul dalam diri mereka. Tsunade mengucek matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun bayangan itu kembali menjadi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto turun kebawah. Naruto terbangun ketika Sasuke membawanya turun.

"Ngggg….." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan di sekitar Naruto terasa buram. Tapi pandangannya perlahan menjernih. Terlihat bangunan porak poranda, gedung sekolah hancur sebagian, dan jalanan rusak.

"Apa yang terjadi, ttebayo~?" Tanya Naruto kaget.  
"Ini sederhana, Naruto. Kyuubi, mengamuk. Aku masih bisa menekan kekutannya dengan mata dan tombakku, tapi aku tak bisa menyegelnya." Jelas, Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Air matanya keluar mengingat semua kejadian ini.

"_Arrrggggggghhhhhhhhh…berjanjilah Narutooooooo…..akhiri tragedi iniiiiii….."_

Sepintas perkataan Jiraiya melintas di pikiran Naruto sembari air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Khhh…..akh-aku—harus menghentikan ini, hiks…."

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kita cari jalan keluar."

"Teme, apa tubuhku masih terikat, Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto pada, Sasuke. Sasuke tampak aneh dengan pertanyaan, Naruto.

"Tentu, Masih. Karena Kyuubi belum pernah dilepaskan." Jelas, Sasuke. Naruto memasang wajah mengerti. Tangannya merambah tanah mencari sesuatu dan mendapati ranting pohon milik, Tsunade. Segera Naruto mematahkan ranting itu dan hendak menusukkannya pada dirinya, namun dengan cepat dan kasarnya Sasuke merebut ranting itu dan dengan sigap memegang bahu Naruto untuk mentransfer ingatannya ke Naruto melalui mata, Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto mengetahui semua cerita tentang Uzumaki Naruko dan Uchiha Indra.

"A-apa? Itu kutukkan mengerikan—" Reaksi Naruto ketika menerima ingatan, Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, Dobe! Kau mau mengakhiri dirimu sendiri untuk mengalahkan, Kyuubi? Idiot! Kyuubi dan kita akan bereinkarnasi kembali dan menyiksa keturunan kita jika kau lakukan itu!" Sasuke berteriak emosi ke, Naruto.

"Aku—tidak tau—aku ha-hanya ingin menyelamatkan semuanya—" Tubuh Naruto bergetar mengingat semua hal menyakitkan ini bertubi-tubi.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini—" Gumam Naruto pelan sembari masih bergetar dan meneteskan air mata. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto, menariknya secara perlahan ke dalam pelukkannya dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Dobe. Tetap tenang dan bersiap bertarung."

"Sasu—ke—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Takdir ini bisa kita rubah. Berjalanlah bersamaku, Naruto—" Bisik Sasuke pelan. Jantung Naruto berdebar, getaran pada tubuhnya berhenti, perlahan…..Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dalam pelukkannya.

Selagi mereka masih berpelukkan, tiba-tiba dua cahaya muncul di hadapan mereka.

Cahaya Kutukan dan takdir…..

Masa lalu…

Siap mendorong untuk maju…..

"Huwaaaa-, Kau siapa?" Teriak Naruto kaget. Dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang ada Uchiha Indra dan Uzumaki Naruko.

"Kalian telah merusak kekuatan kutukkan ini dengan perdamaian sehingga kami bisa muncul. Leluhur kalian yang lain selalu mengabaikan perdamaian dan menyebabkan kutukkan ini berlanjut." Kata Naruko menyampaikan semuanya pada penerus mereka.

"Kami akan meminjamkan kekuatan kami dan akhiri reinkarnasi beserta kutukkan ini sesuai harapan kami semua dan Kakekmu." Kata Indra dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Hime, akhirnya kita bersatu." Ucap Indra pada Naruko dan Naruko mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya.

Cahaya mereka menjamah Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua insan yang akan menghancurkan kutukkan, reinkarnasi, dan perulangan tragedi ini. Setelah terjamah oleh sinar kekuatan Naruko, Muncullah Ekor pada tubuh Naruto. Ekor 9 besar dan panjang.

"Hah, lucu sekali, ttebayo~" Gumam Naruto kagum.

'Jangan mimisan, Sasuke…..tahan dirimu…..' Batin Sasuke mulai mesum(?)

Hal yang sama terjadi pada, Sasuke. Indra menanamkan api suci Amaterasu pada genggaman tangan, Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Yosh~ ayo maju, ttebayo~" Aba-aba Naruto semangat. Sasuke hanya diam karena berbahaya menanggapi reaksi, Naruto(?)

Kyuubi kembali bergerak masih meronta dari tombak milik, Sasuke. Sasuke melompat kembali ke dahi Kyuubi dan mengambil tombaknya dan kembali turun lagi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang—" Ucap Sasuke seperti mempunyai ide. Sasuke menyalurkan Api Amaterasunya pada tombak miliknya dan tombak itu menjadi tombak Amaterasu yang terlumuri api berwarna hitam.

"Mereka berdua mengingatkanku saat kita bertarung bersama, tteba~" Ucap Naruko sembari memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn, setuju denganmu, Hime."

Kyuubi kembali ingin menyerang mereka dengan angin topan karena kekuatannya mulai pulih, namun tombak Amaterasu milik Sasuke membelah topan itu. Sungguh luar biasa bagi klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ekorku akan menumbangkan tubuhnya. Kau serang jantungnya!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat ide cara melawan Kyuubi, disetujui oleh, Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Bergeraklah, duluan. Hati-hati—"

"Kekekeke….."

Naruto dengan gesit dan cepat berlari mengitari Kyuubi berusaha mencambuk Kyuubi dengan ekornya. Serangan terakhir, Naruto mengerahkan tenaganya menghempaskan Kyuubi dengan ekornya hingga Kyuubi terjatuh dengan posisi tidur.

"Sasuke! Sekarang!" Setelah Naruto berteriak, Mata Sasuke kembali menekan Kyuubi agar tidak bergerak dan dengan sigap Sasuke melompat menusukkan tombak Amaterasunya pada jantung, Kyuubi.

"**Uaaaarrrrrggghhhhhh….."** Teriak Kyuubi kesakitan.

"**Tidaaaaakkk, Kutukkanku! Kehidapanku! Aku membenci kalian…..!"** Tubuh Kyuubi terbakar habis oleh api Amaterasu dan perlahan sirnah.

Kyuubi hanya pasrah menerima kematiannya sembari tubuhnya perlahan mulai sirnah.

.

"_Meski sedang dalam bentuk kecil atau besar, dia itu monster…."_

.

"_Bantai istri dan anaknya!"_

.

"_**Jangan! Keparat kalian—anakku—istriku—"**_

.

"_**Manusia adalah musuh!"**_

.

Kyuubi mengingat serpihan memori kebenciannya di masa lalu. Sejak saat itu tujuannya adalah untuk memusnahkan manusia.

'**Pada akhirnya aku mati dengan kesendirian.'** Batin Kyuubi tenang menerima kekalahannya.

"Kau tidak sendirian." Kyuubi melebarkan matanya dan suara itu adalah suara milik, Indra.

"Genggamlah tanganku. Sedari awal aku mengizinkamu memiliki tubuhku agar kau tak sendirian, Kurama." Naruko berucap pada Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruko….Indra…." Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi meneteskan air mata setelah menjadi buta oleh kebencian sekian lama. Kyuubi tersenyum lalu menggapai tangan Naruko, pertanda menerima Indra dan Naruko sebagai cahayanya.

'**Ternyata di akhir hidupku, aku mendapatkan teman.'** Ucap suara hati Kyuubi lalu jiwanya melayang pergi bersama dengan Indra dan Naruko.

"Sayonara…." Ucap ketiganya secara bersamaan lalu lenyap di bawah sinar bulan.

"Kita berhasil, Sasuke! Hah….hah….hah….Jii-chan, aku menepati janjiku, ttebayo~" Naruto jatuh tertidur sembari mengambil nafas karena kelelahan, begitupun juga dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Padahal aku ingin melahapmu." Ucap Sasuke mesum.

"TEME MESUMMMM!" Teriak Naruto memerah malu dengan perkataan manis, Sasuke. Tsunade, Shion, Itachi, dan Fugaku yang memandang itu tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah, anak-anak! Sudah tengah malam~" Teriak Tsunade memperingatkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Sejak peristiwa besar itu, kepala sekolah digantikan Tsunade karena Tsunade membeli sahamnya. Tsunade tak menyangka jika kepala sekolah yang dulu merencanakan ini semua. Semua kerusakkan dan badai yang terjadi di hari itu, hanya menganggap itu merupakan fenomena alam dan badai. Beruntung hanya korban luka-luka. Warga jepang di daerah pertarungan diungsikan untuk sementara hingga semuanya pulih.

Semua orang berbondong-bondong kembali dari kuburan dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hari ini adalah pemakaman Jiraiya, Kakek Naruto. Meski terpukul, Naruto tetap semangat menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa.

"Hey, Naruto. Daripada berdiri hingga kram disini, lebih baik berkunjung ke rumahku dan main Game bersama." Ajak Shikamaru menghibur, Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku juga punya kaset video game baru yang keren." Ucap, Kiba.

"Seribu bahasa, seribu serangga. Tetaplah ceria, contohlah serangga." Ucap Shino tidak jelas. Semua hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar kata-kata, Shino.

"Itu kata-kata aneh." Komentar, Chouji.

"Hehehehe…..kalian semua tenang. Aku tak akan bersedih karena ini, ttebayo~" Ucap Naruto semangat seperti biasa. Teman-teman Naruto yang melihatnya ceria seperti biasa akhirnya lega dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto masih sibuk membersihkan kuburan Kakeknya dan belum ingin untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kakek….maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu. Aku senang aku cukup banyak teman sekarang, ttebayo~" Ucap Naruto pada kuburan Jiraiya diselingi cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke di telinga, Naruto.

"TEMEEEE….jangan mengagetkan orang, ttebayo~" Bentak Naruto sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto dan memegang dagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Bersalamah denganku dan wujudkan impian Indra dan Naruko untuk bersatu." Ucap Sasuke sepenuh hati sambil menatap intens Naruto dengan pandangan onyx elangnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memerah semerah tomat.

"Ha-ha'i. aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku senang takdir kita telah bisa kita ubah, ttebayo~" Naruto menjawab dengan wajah memerah dan susah mengatur nafasnya.

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan menciumnya dengan lembut, begitupun Naruto yang membalas ciuman, Sasuke. Hembusan angin membingkai momen mereka berdua di sore hari.

"Aku lapar, Teme! Ayo ke Ichiraku!" Ajak Naruto semangat.

"Hn, tidak mau." Tolak, Sasuke. Naruto hanya memasang puppy eyes untuk memohon.

"Huh, baiklah. Anggap ini kencan pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasih." Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Naruto untuk pergi ke, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yayyyyy, ayo, Saskaaayyyy" Teriak Naruto semangat lalu menyeret Sasuke pergi dari pemakaman untuk makan Ramen. Sasuke yang ditarik oleh Naruto hanya pasrah saja dan pergi mengikuti, Naruto.

Angin berhembus menerpa kuburan, Jiraiya. Bunga Sakura yang entah darimana jatuh dan hinggap di kuburan, Jiraiya.

.

.

_Takdir kita terima…._

_Kemudian rubahlah dengan tekad kita…._

_Memory masa lalu…._

_Akan mendorong tekadmu…._

_Sekaligus menyakitimu….._

_Kutukkan yang membelenggu…._

_Tragedi yang terulang…._

_Patahkanlah dengan perdamaian…_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

_Nari-chan gatau plotnya berantakkan atau gak(?) yang penting nulis sesuai jiwa sendiri(?). Pengennya bikin sequel flashbacknya Indra sama Naruko ini tapi masih belum berani karena crack pairnya ini. Pertama dapat ide fic ini terinspirasi dari Lady Hagoromo Gitsune di Anime Nurarihyon No Mago, tapi gatau imagenya Nari-chan ubah jadi kayak gini(?). Maunya dibikin jadi Ashura yang meranin, tapi karena gak sanggup ubah status Lady Hagoromo Gitsune ini yang kesannya Evil Girl dan lady banget, Nari-chan ganti deh sama Naruko, soalnya mirip sama, Naruto. XD _

_Happy SasuNaru Day, Minna! All hail, SasuNaru~ _

.

.

.

**Mind To RnR, Minna-san!**

.

.

.


End file.
